disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chuluun
Chuluun is a female snow leopard who appears in Season 3 of The Lion Guard. She serves as one of the three secondary antagonists alongside Ora and Mama Binturong as one of Makucha's followers. Background Personality Chuluun has been described as a cunning snow leopard. Using her natural abilities of a leopard, she can make other animals believe she is truly a ghost, and she sees this as self-amusement or as a defense mechanism. After her defeat by Bunga, she grows resentful of the Lion Guard and joins Makucha in his quest for vengeance. Physical Appearance Chuluun is a lean gray snow leopard with ice blue eyes, dark mauve nose, pale lavender fur with darker spots, and lighter underside. Her head features a diamond marking with two smaller markings on either side. Under her eyes are two streaks. Her shoulders show various markings, some diamond shaped with smaller markings inside. Her tail is tipped with grey-lavender fur with white just underneath. Role in the series ''Ghost of the Mountain When the elder of the red pandas Domog tells the Lion Guard to learn about the "Ghost of the Mountain" as the most fearsome monster the red pandas have ever feared to save the pack as the Lion Guard plans to stop the ghost the red pandas have talked about. Far away from the bamboo forest and surviving a couple of falling icicles, Anga spots the mysterious creature Kion cannot catch to which she explains that the creature she spotted was not a real ghost but an elusive cat to which Ono explains that the creature Anga spotted is a snow leopard, a cat whose fur helps blend in with the snow and camouflage within the environment. As the Lion Guard follows the snow leopard's footprints to which the snow leopard finally reveals and introduces herself as Chuluun. Kion urges her to stop pestering the red pandas in their bamboo forest to which she explains that she does not follow the Circle of Life but rather follow her own path as she tells the Guard that she has no animal to challenge her. Soon as Chuluun leaves, Anga spots her scaring the red pandas in the bamboo forest as the Lion Guard plans to stop her from terrorizing their habitat. As she retreats, Domog tells the other red pandas that Bunga is planning to stop Chuluun from attacking them as the red pandas and the Lion Guard plan to return to the Mountain where she lives. Bunga, along with the red pandas and the rest of the Lion Guard, arrives at the mountain where Chuluun is lurking as Bunga tells the red pandas to surround her while he takes on Chuluun himself. When Bunga uses his stench ability, Chuluun immediately falls of the ledge as the red pandas cheer for Bunga's victory. Meanwhile after getting defeated by Bunga (although Domog thinks Chuluun is gone forever), she is revealed to have survived her encounter against Bunga and was approached by Makucha who asked her to join him. She then accepts happily to join him and take revenge on the Lion Guard. Dragon Island Chuluun briefly appears with a non-speaking role at the end of the episode with Makucha when they meet Ora. Makucha asks Ora to join him as they follow the Lion Guard to the Tree of Life. The River of Patience When Makucha's Army approaches the Tree of Life, Chuluun, along with Ora and Makucha, arrive to eat arrive to eat the animals living there to which Ullu notices them approaching as Rani and the Guard witness her alert. When Makucha attempts to get inside, the Night Pride fights back against the trio as Kion stays at Dirisha to practice with Nirmala. Later, Rani accuses Kion for leading Chuluun and the other members of Makucha's Army into the Tree to which Rani explains that fending off the predators is the Night Pride's duty. Arriving back again, Chuluun and the other two members of Makucha's army prepare an ambush by taking revenge on the Night Pride. Fortunately, the Lion Guard and Night Pride were able to defeat them, while Nirmala tells Kion that the venom on Baliyo will wear off eventually. Upon defeat, Chuluun, along with the rest of Makucha's army, is upset about their encounter with the Night Pride as Mama Binturong joins the army to take revenge against the Guard especially Bunga. Little Old Ginterbong While discussing to get into the Tree of Life without being rejected, Chuluun, Makucha, and Ora meet Mama Binturong who has become another member of Makucha's army in a plan to take out the Lion Guard and the Night Pride. Planning to get into the Tree of Life, Mama Binturong disguises herself as a wounded animal as the Night Pride "protects" the binturong from getting eaten by Chuluun, alongside Makucha and Ora so that Mama Binturong can be taken to see Queen Janna to be "healed". However, it is later figured out that Mama Binturong was pretending to be a wounded animal as she has been playing dirty tricks on the Lion Guard and the Night Pride. Chuluun and the other villains prepare to enter the Tree only to be defeated by the Guard while Bunga and Binga manage to defeat Mama Binturong, foiling the villains again. Long Live the Queen Chuluun and the other members of Makucha's Army only appear in the beginning of the episode. In it, she and the other members fight a tigress named "Varya" and her three cubs before they can get to the Tree of Life. The Lion Guard and the Night Pride, however, are able to defeat the villains and save the family of tigers to which the heroes are able to defeat them. Triumph of the Roar In a plan to take revenge against the Lion Guard, Chuluun and the other members of Makucha's army receive reinforcements to make his army stronger to help defeat the Night Pride and the Lion Guard. After Kion continues mastering the power of the roar, Chuluun and the other members of Makucha's Army begin attacking the other animals in an attempt to triumph over the heroes. Kion, however, finishes mastering the roar as he was able to defeat Chuluun and the other villains. Upon foiling them, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders once again to create a tornado to defeat Chuluun and the other members of Makucha's Army to send all the villains very far away from the Tree to never be seen again. Relationships Friends Makucha Makucha and Chuluun are good friends. They started working together in in "Ghost of the Mountain." They tried to defeat the Lion Guard and the Night Pride once they arrived to the Tree of Life, but are ultimately defeated. Even though they failed, they are still good friends. Ora Chuluun and Ora are good friends. They started working together in "Dragon Island." They tried to defeat the Lion Guard and the Night Pride once they arrived to the Tree of Life. Even though they failed, they are still good friends. Mama Binturong Mama and Chuluun are good friends. Mama became her new leader in "The River of Patience." she tried to defeat the Lion Guard and the Night Pride once they arrived to the Tree of Life. Even though they failed, they are still good friends. Enemies Bunga Chuluun hates Bunga since he used his stink on her. He also helped the red pandas defeat her since he was the "Chosen One" according to Domog. Kion, Fuli, Beshte, Ono and Anga Chuluun hates the rest of the Lion Guard since they were friends with not just the red pandas but also Bunga as Bunga is her fearsome enemy she fought, Makini Chuluun hates Makini since she was friends with the red pandas and linked to the Lion Guard. Rani, Nirmala, Surak, and Baliyo Chuluun hates Rani and the Night Pride since they wouldn't welcome her into the Tree of Life. Domog Chuluun attempted to terrorize Domog and his red panda pack until they help the Lion Guard and Makini defeat her. Trivia *She is the only snow leopard in [[The Lion King (franchise)|''The Lion King franchise]]. *"Chuluun" means "Stone" in Mongolian language. *Chuluun is the only villain before joining Makucha's army that does not have any minions fighting against the heroes. The other villains before they joined Makucha's army (Ora and Mama Binturong) have minions fighting the heroes. Gallery 3F528C74-13B7-4F44-9ED2-FF44C073AE67.png|Chuluun exposed Category:Leopards and cheetahs Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Females Category:Hunters Category:Asian characters Category:Animated characters Category:Villains Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Teenagers Category:Cats Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Henchmen